Our Sin
by hayame-nyanko
Summary: Tsuna and Hayato were brothers, they were really close to each other, far too close. Even thought Tsuna was way too older for him, he couldn't help but fell in love with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if I have gone crazy or not, but really, lately my brain has been corrupted a lot ^^;

You know, I love making KHR characters live in a different universe, somehow, I think they fit to live in any kind of universe and I do really love to make Tsuna older than our beloved Gokudera~

well, here we go, I don't make yaoi story this time, just a brotherly '**LOVE**' story...

**Summary** : Tsuna and Hayato were brothers, they were really close to each other, far too close. Even thought Tsuna was way too older for him, he couldn't help but fell in love with his brother.

**Warning : **Maybe Tsuna and Gokudera will be a bit out of character and his name won't be Gokudera Hayato, but Sawada Hayato (Since I make him a part in Tsuna's family). Pairing 2759

English is not my native language, sorry for the horrible mistakes...

*there will be no explicit scene, no more than kissing*

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****1****

One day, in a small and homely family, lived a young boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was a lonely boy, he didn't have any siblings like his neighborhood. Tsuna always hoped he could have a sibling one day, he didn't care if it was a girl or a boy. And his wish was granted. When he was 7 years old, Tsuna just came back from his school by school bus and found out his father was holding something in the living room.

"Dad?"

"Aahaha, come here Tsuna!"

His father motioned him to come closer and take a look at the bundle on his arms. It was a baby, his skin was really pale and his cheeks were red as tomato. The baby was fast asleep in his father arms.

"Cute!" Tsuna giggled happily, he wanted to pinch those tubby cheek with his small fingers.

"He is your brother, his name is Hayato"

At that time Tsuna never questioned his father where was the baby come from, but when his father said he was his brother, Tsuna thought they must be related by blood.

"Dad, where's mom?" Tsuna asked when he realized his mother was nowhere in sight.

"..." His father became quiet and didn't answer his question.

After about one week, his mother came back to home, but her face didn't look so happy. She frowned a lot when her husband already waiting for her in front of the door. Tsuna was peeking from the dining room with a confused look.

"Iemitsu, we need to talk"

"Yes, let's head to our room, shall we? We don't want our kids see this, right, Nana?"

His mother gave him a sigh and started walking to their room with his father following her from behind. When his father passed the living room, he stopped for a while and facing his son.  
>"Go to sleep first and bring Hayato, too" He said while grinning. Tsuna nodded and he headed back to his room while carrying his newly born brother, since he was still a little kid, he didn't understand about adult matters, so he let it slide.<p>

.

.

.

(*O*)

Thirteen years had passed and now Tsuna wasn't a little boy anymore, he already went to college and he had matured a lot. His little brother, Hayato was now in second grade of middle school, so he didn't need Tsuna's help to change his diapers anymore, since he didn't wear it when he could go to the toilet by himself now. From outsider's view, the Sawada family looked like a normal family and they seemed to live happily. Well, some of it was right, but Hayato's silver hair made him a big difference in his family. However Tsuna always loved him no matter how different they were, today they both were going to start a new semester together in their respective education.

"Tsu-kun, your breakfast is ready!" His mother called him from downstairs.

Tsuna was sleeping together with his brother in the same room and on the same bed. Even thought actually Hayato had his own room, but Tsuna always invited him to sleep together. They were really close to each other, really really close. Tsuna decided he wouldn't tell anybody about their special relationship when the time hadn't come yet.

"Wake up, lazy bum" Tsuna said and he ruffled his brother's soft hair with his hand.

"Nng, five minutes..." Hayato said while pulling his blanket to cover his face. Tsuna smiled to him, he almost laughed at his brother behaviour. Tsuna kissed his forehead through the blanket after he had finished his preparations for going to the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen"

.

.

.

(*O*)

In the kitchen, Tsuna already waiting for him while eating his breakfast. Their mother was washing the dishes in the sink. Hayato came to the kitchen and he was wearing his usual black blazer, combined by his white shirt and slightly crooked tie, because he really liked black colors, his pants and bag were black too.

"Here, your breakfast" Tsuna said and giving him his breakfast.

"Woow, omelet rice!" Hayato said happily.

"I made it" Tsuna replied him proudly while smiling, but when he saw Hayato's expression, he could see a hurt expression stuck on his face for a while but then he came back to his usual self.

"Thank you, nii-sama" Hayato grinned and he started to ate his breakfast. After his mother had finished washing the dishes, she handed Tsuna a pack of bento for him.

"Tsu-kun, bring this to your college, okay? Oooh, look what time is it, I have to go to the grocery store! See you later, Tsu-kun!" His mother hurriedly left the kitchen after talking to Tsuna. Hayato stopped eating when they were chatting, he felt like his appetite had gone in an instant. Tsuna looked at him with a worried face, he afraid if he had done something wrong, luckily their father came to the kitchen and brighten the gloomy mood.

"Hello, there! Good morning, kids!"  
>"We're not kids anymore, dad" Hayato protested him with his pout.<p>

"Hahahaha, you better finish your breakfast quickly, Hayato, and you too, Tsuna!"

When his father said 'quickly', Hayato 'quickly' took a glance at the clock on the kitchen wall, and he realized it was almost time.

"Uwaah, I'm gonna late!" Hayato ate the breakfast in an unbelievable speed. He then left the seat and heading to the front door. He put his shoes quickly before tying them, Tsuna following him right from behind.

"I'm going with you too, Hayato"

"Okay!" Hayato gave him a big smile while raising his thumb up. When both of his shoes had been tied up well, he was ready to go out.

"Dad, we're going!" Hayato shouted .

"Yeah!" His father's voice faintly heard from the kitchen.

After closing the door, they started walking side by side. Their college and school weren't too far away from each other so they always walked together. On their way, Hayato was gloomy than usual. Tsuna realized this, he hurriedly placed his hand on Hayato's head and put it on his shoulder.

"Don't think it too much"

"No, I'm not"

"Liar"

Hayato sighed in defeat, he took a long breath before scratching his head nervously.

"Why she never look at me?"

End of Chapter 1

Well, I think this story will be slow in progress, since I still focusing on my M rated story.

And if 13 years had passed, that's means, Tsuna was 20 and Hayato was like 13 or 14

And if you realized, Nana didn't make Hayato a breakfast or bento, or realized his existence, why? Well, just you wait, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Actually this story is inspired by a life of a certain artist in my country, well, you know, gossip in the TV...

she and her husband had a great fight, even her husband never opened a door for her, she even forced to climb her house's gate in order to get into her house, until then they divorced T^T

I feel bad for that artist...

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****2****

The front gate of Hayato's school, Namimori Middle School, was very crowded. A lot of students scrambled in order to see the notice board near the gate. They were searching for their class and if lucky, they could get into the same class with their friends again.

"Sawada...Sawada...Sawada..." Hayato mumbled when trying to find his name on the papers that attached to the board. It was quite hard to see since they pushed each other and sometimes there was someone who stepped on his foot.

"Aaaah, found it!" After found his name, Hayato hurriedly went to the class that he was in. His class was located on the second floor, after running quite long enough, Hayato reached his class with sweats dampened his forehead.

"Yo, Hayato!" A familiar voice was heard from the class. Hayato knew that voice, it was the voice which always irritated him so much.

"What? Yakyuu baka?"

"Hahahaha, it seems we stuck in the same class again!" Yamamoto Takeshi smiled from his desk. Yamamoto and Hayato knew each other since they were in elementary school. Yamamoto was popular with his friendly attitude towards everyone and his obsession to baseball.

"God must be hate me..." Hayato muttered after slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Hahi, Hayato-san! We're in the same class!" Another familiar voice he thought, Hayato never imagined that he would be in the same class with a lot of idiotic people. This time, it was a girl named Miura Haru, Hayato and Haru were neighbors. Actually they could know each other because, a long time ago, Tsuna accidentally helped Haru when her balloon stuck in a tree. Since Tsuna was a very concerned person, he helped her and in return Haru liked him a lot. Hayato was there too when that incident happen, that was the reason Haru knew him too, but they didn't like each other. Sometimes Haru would visit their house, but only to see her saviour.

"What, stupid woman! Not happy?"

"Of course not! Hayato-san is a hotheaded!"

"Haru-chan, Hayato-san, don't fight in class, okay? Look, everyone is watching" Again, this voice was belonged to a girl, she was Haru's best friend, named Sasagawa Kyoko. Kyoko always became a mediator in their fights or else the class would become a battlefield for them.

"Sasagawa, you're here too?" Hayato asked her.

"Umm! I'm glad we all can be in the same class again" Kyoko replied her almost instantly.

"Yare yare, have you forgotten about me?" Lambo just came to class seconds ago, he was the laziest student in Namimori. And he was a cry baby too, he could cry just because of a small matter.

"Hahaha, of course not, Lambo" Yamamoto reassured him with his smile.

"Good morning, everyone" As usual Uni's voice was the most refreshing among all of Hayato's friend. Uni was a very kind person and everyone liked her, she was a really popular student like Yamamoto. Not only had a good looking face, Uni always got good grades too.

_Well, I think today's semester won't be that bad_, at first Hayato thought he wouldn't be able to be in the same class with his friends again, it seemed like they were destined together.

.

.

.

(*O*)

At the same time at Tsuna's college, Tsuna had just arrived and he was heading for his art faculty. Just as he was walking, a white haired man suddenly grasped his shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's rare to see you this early"

"Today is my brother first day semester, he must go early"

"Oooh, really?" The friendly white haired man was Byakuran. He attended the same faculty with Tsuna and they just knew each other for 2 years. It was because of a certain someone introduced Byakuran to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" This was the 'certain someone' that introduced him to Byakuran, Irie Shouichi. Irie was running towards them with a full speed while waving to them. After he reached his destination, he gasped for air, Tsuna could see sweats trickled down from his red hair.

"Why did you run?" Tsuna asked him.

"Well, does it wrong to chase after my buddy?" Irie smiled sheepishly to him, but when he saw Byakuran was with Tsuna, he bent down to him. Irie respect Byakuran a lot since he was his senior, so Byakuran was Tsuna's senior too.

"But you left him behind" Tsuna pointed Irie's back, when Irie turned around to his back he almost had a heart attack, because his other friend who was previously trying to catch up with him had collapsed to the ground. Automatically, Irie ran towards his friend with frantic steps.

"Uwaah, Spanner! You okay?"

"I...don't know you can...run that fast..." Spanner said but lost consciousness thereafter. Irie sighed in relieved that his friend was still alive, but those relieve change into a fear when the most fearsome person in Namimori came face to face with him.

"Do you know running around the college is against the rule, herbivore"

"Hibari-san, you scared him to death" Tsuna said to him when he saw Irie followed his friend fainted on the ground. He smiled groggily to Hibari while scratching his head, Hibari Kyouya was famous for his love for Namimori and very strict with every rules.

"Rather than scared him to death, I would rather bite him to death" Hibari said plainly and he walked passed the herbivores around him.

"*whistle* Scary as always, that Hibari" Byakuran said while looking at Hibari's back until he disappear from his sight. When Byakuran turned to face his juniors again, something fast passed through him with amazing speed. That something was Hibari arch-enemy who always chasing him around and asked him to join the sport faculty.

"Hibari! Wait me to the extreme! You must join our faculty!" Sasagawa Ryohei's shout could be heard everywhere, he was very loud afterall. The moment Ryohei disappear from their sight, sounds of tonfas and fist clashing could be heard faintly from the spot where they stood. After the sounds had stopped, soon enough, Ryohei walked back to Tsuna and the others with bruises on his body and face.

"You better not breaking his rules" Byakuran said and he patted Ryohei's back in sympathy.

"Yo, Sawada!"

"Sasagawa-senpai" Tsuna called his name formally since he was older than him.

"Hahaha, Kyoko just texted me a while ago, it seems your brother and my sister are in the same class again to the extreme!"

"Glad to hear it, senpai" Tsuna smiled to him after he heard it, somehow his heart was now at ease when he knew Hayato wasn't going to be alone in his new class.

"Hmm? What is it? A bento?" Byakuran suddenly asked when he realized Tsuna brought something in his hand that he didn't notice it earlier.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my mother always insists me to bring this"

"Lucky! Can you share it with me later? I don't have money right now" Byakuran clapped his hands together, hoping he could eat today, he was a poor scholar.

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Well then, Tsunayoshi-kun, shouldn't we go into our class now?" Irie had woken up from his slumber and he fixed his glasses so he could look properly. Tsuna nodded and they went to the same faculty except for Ryohei, he attended the sport faculty. On their way, Tsuna couldn't help but thinking about his mother and brother. _When Hayato need the bento the most, why she didn't make for him once? Mother always acts like Hayato is her step-... ...Okay, let's just put aside that bad thought._

.

.

.

(*O*)

Time moved so slowly, until the school's bell had rung, the students cried in joy, finally school was over. But not for him, Hayato always thought school was a better place for him to stay, and he knew around this time his brother hadn't came home and his father was still working, there was a high possibility he would stay in the house only with his mother. However when Yamamoto asked him to go home together, Hayato couldn't refuse him, he didn't want to look like someone who did not have a good relationship with his family.

The Sawada's house, finally he arrived in front of it. He gulped before reached out his hand to knock the door. He waited and waited but still there was no answer, Hayato reached for the handle and whala... he opened the door, as he stepped into the house he felt a tension emitted from it. He could hear sounds of TV coming out from the living room, it seemed that his mother was watching TV.

"I'm home..." Hayato said quite loud, he hoped she would reply him by sticking out her head from the living room and giving him a smile or at least she could say ' welcome home'. But that could only happen in his imagination. He knew he was being ignored, he removed his shoes and placed it neatly on the shoe shelf before went directly to his own room.

In his room, Hayato threw his bag to the corner before throwing himself to the bed. The pillows around his side lured him to sleep, and his eyes felt kinda heavy too. In his sleep, Hayato always dreamt he lived with his family happily, including with his mother.

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Kufufufufu, your painting is always astonishing, Tsunayoshi-kun" Rokudou Mukuro was a strange person who always followed him in the class or admiring his work. A lot of his friends didn't like Mukuro not only because of his behaviour but because of his scary mismatched eyes too. Some scholars were gossiping that Mukuro was an outer space creature or came from the other side of this world. But Tsuna chose to tolerate it and let Mukuro did anything he wanted.

Tsuna took a glance on his wrist watch and it was already 5 p.m. He decided to pack his things and going to do his part time work after waving goodbye to his friends, Spanner and Irie. He worked at the nearest store and worked there as a cashier. His part time friend was a friendly person named Cavallone Dino, their boss was Reborn. Reborn always acted violently to them if they made mistakes, thus as much as possible, they tried to do their work perfectly, even thought in the end Dino always ruined it.

Another part time worker was a woman but she was really stern, Lal Mirch. There were some customers entered the store, thus Tsuna was waiting for customers to pay. He examined the customers, but stopped as he saw a mother with her two daughters were shopping in Reborn's store. The older daughter whined to her mother that she wanted a candy, her mother then picked a candy for her, but later the younger one whined too, her mother didn't have any choice so she gave her a candy too. Somehow, this kind of thing had happened in his past too, but a bit different.

.

.

.

Nana was shopping with her two sons. Since Hayato was still 3 years old Tsuna decided to carry him in his arms. When their mother went across an ice cream store, she stopped for a while and bent down at the same level with Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, do you want ice cream?"

"Yay! I want! Chocolate flavor pleaseeee!" Tsuna answered her with his 'please' trademark. Nana then turn to the clerk and ordered an ice cream. Hayato was dumbfounded.

"Hayato, you want ice cream?" Tsuna asked to him while smiling. Hayato shook his head giving him a sign that he didn't want it. When his mother gave him the ice cream, Tsuna received it with his right hand and still carrying Hayato with his left hand.

"C'mon, let's walk again" His mother said. Tsuna nodded and following his mother from behind and eating his ice cream at the same time. After giving the ice cream a bite, he offered Hayato his ice cream.

"Here, I know you want it~" Tsuna said teasingly. Hayato still shook his head and he decided to bury his face to Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna knew that Hayato wasn't a person that could express his emotion clearly. Tsuna smiled at this after he got an idea.

"Hayato?" Hearing his name was being called, Hayato directly faced his brother with his big innocent eyes. Before Hayato could questioned him, Tsuna kissed him with a mouth full of ice cream and stuck out his tongue to opened Hayato's mouth. When his tongue succeeded in opening his mouth, he put the ice cream inside Hayato's. After he pulled out, Hayato still looked at him directly in the eyes with his confused looked, it seemed he didn't understand.

"How's the ice cream?" Tsuna asked him innocently.

"Cold... and sweet" Hayato answered him and smiled to him thereafter. Everytime Tsuna saw his smile, he always thought, Hayato was the cutest with his smile.

.

.

.

"...ada...Sawada!"

"Aaah, y-yes?"

"They have been waiting!" Lal scolded him when she knew Tsuna was daydreaming.

"S-Sorry..." Tsuna hurriedly went back to work and served the customer who had been waiting for him to came back to reality. After he had served all of the customers, Dino elbowed his arms before whispering to him.

"If Reborn find out about this, he will cut your salary you know!"

"Ahahaha, sorry, it was just, something brought me back to my past" Tsuna replied him with his smile.

"Geez, Tsuna. Well, we be-"  
>"Hey! You better work properly brats!" Lal scolded them from between the store shelves. Dino sweat dropped and he came back to his position as the cashier beside Tsuna.<p>

"Lal is like Reborn's right hand evil, don't you think" Dino whispered to him.

"E-Evil?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****3****

It was 9 p.m. now, the store was going to close soon. Tsuna could see Lal was pulling the rail door down, that meant he and Dino needed to clean the store from inside.

"Move your ass quickly, or I'll lock you from outside" Lal threatened them, nonetheless there was nothing to be pissed off, she always got angry to everyone and everywhere.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" They both shouted in sync. The boys mopped the floor with rag mops from different sides. When their butt hit each other, Dino turned around and whispering to his co-worker. But before to do so, he took a glace to his back for a while and made sure that Lal wasn't going to hear their conversation.

"Hey, after work, let's visit that old man's restaurant!" Dino whispered to him with his eyes still on guard.

"Huh? Who?"

"Baka, Ta-ke-su-shi!"

"Eeeh? Why?"

"Umm, to be honest, I haven't eaten my dinner, accompany me, pleaseeee?"

Tsuna looked at Dino who was giving him puppy eyes, after thinking countless times, Tsuna nodded to him and continued his previous activity, mopping the floor. Lal apparently realized they were chatting when working, she banged the rail door to distract them.

"Hey, I'll really close it now!"

"WHOAAAA!"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Takesushi was a small sushi restaurant in Namimori, it was famous because every sushi that served there were really delicious. The townspeople assumed that Takesushi was the closest place to the heaven, even actually they just exaggerated it. Takesushi was not too far away from the place where Tsuna worked. Dino dragged Tsuna childishly before entering the restaurant. As expected, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the restaurant owner had already used to his loyal customer's habit.

"Welcome, Dino. What kind of sushi today?" Tsuyoshi asked to him while forming a sushi with his hand.

"Ootoro, please! And for this guy..." Dino trailed off and turned to face the person behind him.

"It's okay, I do-"

"EEEEH? You..., you're Hayato's brother, right?" Suddenly a tall boy came behind Tsuyoshi's back, and immediately waved to Tsuna. Tsuna tried to remember when he saw the boy's face, he tried to memorized him in his brain, until the memory finally came to the surface of his mind.

"Yamamoto... Takeshi?"

"Hahaha, I knew it! We had met a long time ago, when me and him still in elementary school!" Yamamoto said cheerfully to him.

_What a small world... _Tsuna smiled sheepishly to him in return because he didn't know what to say anymore. Yamamoto asked Dino and Tsuna to sat near his father. In the end Tsuna ordered unagi sushi, because those father-son duo were too kind and Tsuyoshi insisted him to order something, moreover he said he would give him a special price for a newcomer. Whilst waiting for Tsuyoshi to finish the sushi, Yamamoto chatted with Tsuna about his school and of course, about Hayato.

"But really, that Hayato always mock me about my love for baseball!"

"Is that true? Well, he never act like that towards me" Tsuna slightly chuckled, he was glad he could know how did his brother live outside the house.

Not long afterwards, Tsuyoshi served the sushi for his customer and giving them two cups of ocha too. They ate and chatted happily, without knowing time had moved. Tsuna looked at his wrist watch for a while, and now it was already late, he needed to go home. Besides, he couldn't leave Hayato alone in the house, thus he excused himself to Dino and the Yamamoto's family. Before stepping out from the restaurant, Yamamoto chased him to give him something.

"Here, for you" Yamamoto said to him while offering a plastic bag to his hand.

"But, that's okay, you don't need to..."

"Take it, or my pops will be upset, you can share it with Hayato too, right?"

Hearing Yamamoto's reason, tentatively Tsuna took the palstic bag and thanked him. He almost forgot, _maybe Hayato hasn't eaten anything yet._

.

.

.

(*O*)

"I'm home" Tsuna said as he removed his shoes at the genkan*. His mother immediately came approaching him and helped him carrying his things.

"Welcome back. Hmm? What is this?" Nana asked when she was taking Tsuna's jacket off from his body.

"Ooh, sushi" Tsuna replied her, after his mother had done taking off his jacket, Tsuna headed straight for his brother room.

"Take a bath?

"Later..."

He opened the door to his brother room to find Hayato was sleeping on his bed. Hayato didn't use his blanket, revealing his stomach and his sleeping position was kinda awkward. Once he was inside his room, Tsuna re-closed the door before sitting close to him on the bed. Watching Hayato so harmless like this was very fun, when he was sleeping, his face was like... a cat. Tsuna leaned closer to him and wrapped his arm around Hayato's head to pull him closer, then resting his chin on top of Hayato's head. He didn't want to lose him, besides they already made a promise.

.

.

.

Hayato was playing with his toy cars at the balcony. Hayato moved the cars one by one and made a sound effect with his mouth. Tsuna watched him while sitting beside him. He sometimes would giggle quietly when Hayato tried to make sounds like a car but failed instead. Hayato pursed his lips and spurted a tiny bit of his spittle, that was how he made the sounds.

"Hayato, that doesn't sound like a car..."

"Eeeh? It doesn't? But, nii-sama, I think it almost similar!"

"Almost, Hayato. Almost..." Tsuna laughed at him. The moment his brother's attention back to his cars, he examined his brother's features carefully from toe to head. Looking at those small body never made him tired, he was really cute. Hayato's sense tingled, feeling his big brother's eyes on him.

"Nii-sama?"

"Nee, Hayato.. Promise me something, okay?" Hayato nodded to him, even thought he was just a 5 years old boy, but Hayato was more mature than his other friends. Tsuna thought maybe this was his chance.

"Don't you ever leave me, promise?" Again, Hayato moved his head up and down enthusiastically. Tsuna smiled happily and reached his arms to hug his brother tightly. Tsuna too, he would never let him go, he knew Hayato was different from that person. That person even now didn't worth to be called as his brother anymore, that person had run away from home like a coward and left him alone by himself.

.

.

.

Tsuna's arms around Hayato became tighten as he remembered about that person. He never liked that person who had left him when he was a kid. He and that person had made a promise, but that person had broke it, that was the reason that person left him. Tsuna shook his head to get rid about that thoughts and turned his attention back to his sleeping brother. Tsuna once again examined him, he never realized Hayato became skinnier in this past year. He decided to wait for his brother to wake up and then they could eat the sushi together.

.

.

.

(*O*)

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan! Even thought Haru wants to accompany you so Haru could see Tsuna-san, but Haru's father is busy lately..."

"Uu~m, it's okay, Haru-chan. I can go by myself" Kyoko said to her friends whilst packing her stationery to her bag. Haru began to feel guilty when she couldn't accompany her best friend to send a bento for her brother at his college. Suddenly a light bulb popped out from her head.

"Hayato-saaaaan!"

"Stop calling my name like that, stupid woman!" Hayato annoyed everytime Haru called his name, he turned his head to his back and glared at Haru sharply. Haru as usual, hahi-ed before talking to the most hot-headed person in her class.

"Hayato-san, you can accompany Kyoko-chan right?"

"Why I have to!"

"Because you need to be a gentleman! You can't let Kyoko-chan go alone to that place!"

"It's okay Haru-chan, I ca-"

"You're saying like that college is a place for delinquents, you dumbass!" Hayato banged his desk while yelling loudly to Haru. They both taunted at each other thereafter, behind them, Kyoko stared at her friends' ridiculous fight. She thought maybe she should wait for them to calm down. After about ten minutes, they both got tired, eventually Hayato lost, besides Kyoko never 'harmed' him like Haru did, so he decided to accompany her.

Kyoko and Hayato walked together awkwardly to the Namimori college, they even didn't talk during their way. Hayato got embarrassed when he heard some old women whispered to each other and they were saying that he and Kyoko were like a couple. He fastened his pace, he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, this made Kyoko panicked and chased after her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Let's hurry!"

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>After Kyoko gave her brother the bento, Hayato immediately said to the Sasagawa's siblings that he would go home first. Ryohei had told him if he wanted to meet Tsuna he could bring him to Tsuna's place, but Hayato refused it, he said he didn't want to bother him. Hayato walked alone to his house, although actually he wanted to know how collegers like Tsuna studied at college, well, Hayato thought he could just ask him later.<p>

When Hayato almost reached his house, he could see someone was standing in front of his house. The stranger seemed to doubt about something because he took a glance to the paper on his hand and then back to the house again a couple times. The stranger looked so familiar in Hayato's eyes, he had spiky blond hair, and his figure reminded him about his big brother. The said stranger put down his bag that he held over his shoulder earlier before sighing.

Hayato chose to approach that stranger, _but_..._what if he was a bad person?_ As Hayato walked towards him, the stranger suddenly turned his face to Hayato's direction. The moment Hayato saw the stranger's face, he stopped his movement instantly, ….._W-Wha-...?_

"Aaah, what a coincidence, Sawada Hayato, right?"

"H-HUH? H-How... EEEEH?"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna didn't have part time job this time, the store was closed today for a rare occasion. Because Reborn's right hand evil was sick , so the store must be closed. Reborn knew he couldn't rely on those boys. Dino celebrated this to Takesushi when Tsuna texted him about Lal. At first, Dino invited Tsuna to eat sushi again, but now Tsuna clearly refused him. He needed to cook a dinner for his brother.

Tsuna came into the house with pure shock, he saw there was another pair of shoes at the genkan. He was sure the shoes were way too big for Hayato's size. When he heard sounds coming out from upstairs, Tsuna felt uneasy. He walked towards his brother room, since the sounds were coming out from there. _Too familiar..._ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna opened the door, and he fell to the ground after he saw this. Hayato's face was red as a boiled shrimp and he was being hugged by a spiky blond haired man that had a face that looked exactly like Tsuna's but with calmer and orange eyes. Tsuna gawked on and on until Hayato's voice disillusionized him from his embarrassing position.

"Let me go, you freak!"

Tsuna stood up and he quickly grabbed Hayato's arm to release him from the man's grip. Tsuna narrowed his eyes to the blonde haired man after securely held Hayato to his body.

"What are you doing here, Ieyasu..."

"Is that how you welcomed your big brother?" The blond haired man that was called Ieyasu said.

"You just older than me for one hour"

"H-Haaa?" Hayato shocked at those two people. _Big brother...?_

"Well, Mom is going to her friends' reunion, my cute little brother is lonely, I'm trying to cheer him up. Explain everything?" Ieyasu stated as he bent down at the same level with Hayato's eyes.

"Not a bit" Tsuna replied him with his flat tone. Ieyasu raised his body and sweat dropped. He scratched his head for a while, then he took a long breath.

"Fine, I'll explain everything, but after you call me Giotto. That's my name when I was in Italy, you know"

End of Chapter 3

*genkan = a small area in the house, at the same level as the outside, where arriving people remove their shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****4****

Tsuna and Ieyasu were twin brothers. They both covered each other weaknesses with their own respective capabilities. Ieyasu was good at memorizing things and sports, while Tsuna was good at arts and literature. Ieyasu was like a complete perverts and made a good use of his handsome face, even when he was still 4 years old he could tease his neighbors. Tsuna was a kind-hearted person and easily got shy, he wasn't brave like his twin.

When they were 4 years old, Ieyasu and Tsuna made a promise that they would always support for each other and complemented each other. But, one year later, Ieyasu decided, he would go with his father to Italy and stayed there with his father's relative. Tsuna asked him out of curiosity why he wanted to leave, Ieyasu said he wanted to know more about this world and studied more. That was the time he broke their promise. After Ieyasu's departure, Tsuna became a lonely boy and rarely talked to anyone. At the time Hayato was born, Tsuna didn't want to feel lonely again, thus they shared a strong bond between them.

And now, in the kitchen, Ieyasu sat on one of the chairs, opposite with Tsuna's chair. Hayato made them tea and placed the cups on the table on both sides. Ieyasu smiled to him as a thanks and immediately took the cup to drink it. Tsuna did the same as Ieyasu, Hayato didn't know for how many times he had served them cups of tea since they were there. The twins had sat in the kitchen for a long time.

"You haven't told me your reason for coming back here, Ieyasu"

"I've told you to call me Giot-"

"This is Japan, not Italy" Tsuna cut him while drinking his tea.

"Fine, fine... Dad say he needed my help, and he told me to go back"

"He did?" Tsuna asked him and crinkled his brows.

"Yep, and I'll study at the same college as yours starting tomorrow, Tsuna"

"He need you to help... with what?" Tsuna asked him again, this time Ieyasu rolled his eyes to Hayato's before closing it and slightly chuckled.

"Him"

"ME?" Hayato widened his eyes and pointing himself with his index finger.

"Hayato, you haven't seen me since you were born. Maybe I'll introduce myself. My name is Sawada Ieyasu, I'm your brother just like Tsuna. Do you have any question for me?" Ieyasu inquired to Hayato and never let his smile off from his face.

"Why dad need you to help me? And for what?" Hayato asked to him with confused eyes. Actually he had a lot of questions, but looking at Tsuna... He seemed he didn't want to prolong this conversation.

"Well, he told me about you and mom..."

"And?"

"Hahahaha, well, at least our family finally complete!" Ieyasu said and Hayato thought he didn't answer his question at all.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Before they went to sleep, Ieyasu once told Hayato that the room that Hayato used was used to be his room when he was a kid. Hayato surprised at this and he decided to move away from Ieyasu's room. He said he would sleep on the couch onwards. Tsuna of course wouldn't allow this and surprisingly, Ieyasu offered him to sleep in his room together. Tsuna pulled Hayato's right arm and told him to sleep with him, while Ieyasu pulled his left arms, Hayato thought his body would torn apart if they kept doing this. To be fair, Hayato decided to sleep on their room alternately everyday, so today he would sleep with Tsuna and tomorrow with Ieyasu.

In Tsuna's room, Tsuna held Hayato closely to his body on his bed. Seeing Ieyasu's return, somehow he didn't like it, moreover he had hugged Hayato so...so... …. so easily...

"Nii-sama"

"H-Huh,... oooh, y-yeah?" Tsuna brought back to earth the moment Hayato called him.

"Why did you never tell me about him? I never know that he's my... our family?"

"It's better for you to never know anything about him"

.

.

.

(*O*)

The next morning, the Sawada's family ate together in the kitchen. Nana hugged Ieyasu tightly this time, since yesterday she couldn't gave him a proper welcome. The same went for Iemitsu, he patted his blond hair and said:

"Welcome home, and now our family is complete!"

"How about we go on a dinner tonight, dear?" Nana asked while looking hopefully to her husband.

"Not a bad idea. Tsuna, you can go home faster, right?" Iemitsu asked Tsuna who was eating on the table. He stopped eating then stared at his father with a bored look on his face.

"I can't dad, I have part t-"

"Aaa~hh, c'mon Tsu-kun, we must celebrate his return..." Nana said and she gave him puppy eyes, kinda remind him of Dino.

"F-Fine! I'll go! Geez, stop giving me that look mom!" Tsuna replied her then continued eating, while his mother smiled brightly at him, continued by hugging her husband happily. But Tsuna stopped eating again for the second time as he remember Hayato. His father seemed to realize, then he asked him.

"Hayato, you come too, right?"

"I..." Hayato trailed off when he saw his mother's smile grew smaller. He thought hard for a while, he really wanted to eat outside at least once but he didn't want to become a burden for his mother.

"I'll stay home" Hayato said, he rejected it. After he had done eating, he was planning to go to school, but Tsuna's voice stopped him from doing so.

"If Hayato isn't going to come, then I'm not going to come" Tsuna stated calmly.

"Then I'm not going too" Ieyasu added him.  
>"W-What, d-don't mind me! Beside I-"<p>

"Then we must can-"

"O-Okay, I'll go!" Hayato hurriedly cut off his father's sentence before heading out from the kitchen and ready to go to school. After Hayato had gone, Ieyasu gave Tsuna a wink and victory smile. Tsuna just sighed, he took his bag and planned to chase after his brother that had left the house earlier.

"Wait, Tsuna! I'm coming with you too!" This time, Ieaysu chased after Tsuna, since he didn't have any time to eat his breakfast, he only took a slice of bread with him. Nana sighed after seeing all of the boys had left the house. _He come..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

At school, Hayato was dumbstruck on his seat, this morning conversation made him felt depressed over and over. Now he really really didn't want to come, it was his brothers fault. Those twins, why they wanted him to come anyway, he would only ruin-

"Hayato, what are you thinking?" Yamamoto said as he grasped his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone, yakyuu baka"

"Hahaha, it's rare to see you like this"

Hayato glared at him in return, it was a sign for Yamamoto to go away or he wouldn't be able to see sunset tomorrow. Until Uni came to approach them, Hayato stop his glare to Yamamoto.

"Hayato-san is always like that, always harbored your own feelings"

"W-well, it's not like that" Hayato stammered. Uni was a very kind person, yet it seemed she was able to read people's mind easily. That was the reason Hayato didn't dare to oppose her. Seeing Hayato became panic over things, Uni smiled to him and pulled a chair to sit in front of him.

"You know, if you always keep those feelings forever, it won't solve anything"

"Hahahaha, Uni is right, you can rely on us!"

"L-Like I want too!" Hayato said and he buried his face to his arms on the table.

"I never tell you that you must tell us now, just tell us when you're ready, Hayato-san"

After Uni got up from her seat and walked towards Kyoko and Haru who were calling her, Hayato mentally scold himself for being weak. He didn't want other people know about his problem with his mother. It was not something that you could freely talk about to others, even if they were his close friends. He would be stronger by himself, he didn't want other people to worry about him anymore.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Ieaysu was signed to enter the same college with Tsuna, but he entered different faculty with him. Iemitsu actually had planned this from the beginning thus he already signed Ieyasu since the beginning of the new semester. Ieyasu had decided he would join the same faculty as Hibari, the science faculty.

"Wooow, so you're twins? I never know anything about it!" Shouichi said in excitement.

"That means there are two Sawada's?" Ryohei too, when he saw those twins stood side by side. Since Ieyasu had blond hair, his appearance was very easy to recognize at the college. Tsuna quickly left the crowded place, because his friends had gathered around his twin brother and asked him a lot of questions, and even there were girls came near him, he was like a forgotten person. Tsuna decided he would head for the nearest hill behind the college and draw something there. He needed to find a peaceful place for his own.

Unexpectedly, on the hill, there was Mukuro who did something like he would do. Mukuro was drawing something on the canvas while listening to the song through his earphones. Tsuna thought it was better for him to search another place to draw, unfortunately Mukuro had seen him.

"Oya, oya, why are you here, Tsunayoshi-kun? It's rare to se-"  
>"For your information, I always come here, Mukuro"<p>

"Kufufufu, really? Well, seems like you want to join me?" Mukuro said as he patted the ground beside him, he offered Tsuna to sit and draw together. Tsuna thought for a while, then he chose to sit with Mukuro rather than going back to the building, he was sure a lot of his friend would questioning him if he went back. He sat beside Mukuro and pulled out a sketch book and a pencil from his bag. But before he could finish drawing a line on his sketch book, Mukuro asked him a question that he didn't want to answer.

"I heard, you have a twin?" Maybe it wasn't a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"It's spreading out very fast, huh" Tsuna replied him.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not interested in people who can't draw"

"That doesn't make me happy at all"

Tsuna then began to draw again, even thought he didn't have any idea what should he draw. And, his mind was filled with his younger brother too. When Hayato rejected their father invitation this morning, he knew Hayato didn't want to make their mother to felt uneasy. However Tsuna didn't want Hayato to carry those burden alone, he wanted to support him with all of his best. Everytime he was sad, Tsuna felt his heart was broken into two.

"I know your feelings too, to be compared with your twin" Mukuro suddenly said while drawing.

"You have... a twin?"

"Aaah, yes... Twin sister to be exact"

"Is that so..." Tsuna then stopped to draw and put down his sketch book.

He stared at Mukuro who didn't stop drawing, his face looked a bit sad but didn't show up too much. He never knew anything about Mukuro at all, he just knew that Mukuro was a truly strange person and never got close to the others but him. Not intend to brag himself, but Tsuna was really good at drawing and let out all of his emotion through his painting, and Mukuro always liked his works. Tsuna even always got the highest score in the college, and Mukuro always praised him. _Maybe, his twin sister is the reason he become like this?_

"Nice view doesn't it" Mukuro interrupted his mind by smiling at him. Tsuna nodded and turned his gaze to the view.

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

(*O*)

The Sawada's family's head had decided to eat at an expensive Italian restaurant in Namimori. And to raised the mood, Iemitsu asked them to walk together to the restaurant and no one objected it. Ieyasu was walking together with his mother and father and told them about his daily life in Italy. Hayato was walking behind them along with Tsuna. When they were walking, they passed through a clothes stall. There was a big glass for store display. Hayato saw his own reflection and his family's reflection from the glass. From the reflections, he always knew, he was really different from the others. His green eyes, his silver hair and his skin was the palest compared to Tsuna and Ieyasu. He stuck for a while in front the glass, until Tsuna called his name.

"Hayato?"  
>"H-Huh? O-Oh..."<br>"What are you doing? Let's go"

"U-Umm..." Hayato then started to walk again, Tsuna let Hayato to walked first then following him from behind.

About ten minutes later, they reached their destination. They decided to sit at the back so they could have their own private moment. They ate happily, even thought there were two people who wore masks to cover their true feelings. The family chatted for a while after eating, Hayato decided to go the restroom for a while and excusing himself. Inside the bathroom he found himself crouching at the corner while buried his face to his knee. These moment in this restaurant was not real for him, he wanted to go home and forgot everything that had happened here.

On the restaurant table just now, his mother's smile was only directed to his brothers, he never deserved his mother's smile. Sometimes he was thinking if he was a part of this family. Those reflections at the glass were the proof, nor he looked like Nana or Iemitsu, he was like the ugly duckling in the story. He was deep down on his thought, too deep that he didn't realize Tsuna had entered the restroom.

"I never know my brother likes the smell of restroom"

"N-Nii-sama! S-Since when..." Hayato immediately stood up, he was about to say something, however when Tsuna's body tangled with his, he lost his words. The feelings of his brother's arms around him made him relaxed a bit. He always smelled nice, and those fragrance sometimes made him felt like he was going to fall asleep. Suddenly Tsuna retreated from his embrace and held his cheeks with his hands, so Hayato would face to face with him.

They didn't say anything, just by looking at each other eyes, they had understood what they wanted. Hayato began to close his eyes while Tsuna leaning closer to him. Only a few inches longer, their lips would be-

"What took you both so long? We're going home!" Ieyasu barged into the restroom, but maybe barged wasn't the exact word, because it was a public restroom. Tsuna quickly turned his face away from Hayato's and he couldn't stop a blush to cover his face. To help him hid his blush, Tsuna used his palm to cover half of his face. Hayato almost got a heart attack and dropped his butt to the floor the moment Ieyasu came into the restroom, luckily the wall behind him saved him before falling.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said with a small voice.

"Hurry, mom and dad have been waiting" Ieyasu said as he tilted his head towards the exit, gesturing them to go outside.

"Umm, nii-sama..."

"Yeah?" Ieyasu and Tsuna replied him together and turned to face him, since they both were his brothers, they both automatically thought Hayato was calling one of them. Hayato sweat dropped at his brothers, actually he wanted to call Tsuna but he forgot there was another 'nii-sama' for him. He shook his head then walked towards them.

"N-No, never mind" Hayato hurriedly left the restroom and inwardly blamed himself. _Shit! I really forgot there are two of them! _He thought maybe he should make new nicknames for both of them, maybe...

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>****5****

After Iemitsu had paid the bill, they walked again to go home. When they were walking together, again Tsuna and Hayato walked behind the remaining three others. But now, they secretly held each other hand without their family knowledge. Sometimes when Hayato smiled at him, Tsuna would reply his smile. Ieyasu took a glance to his back from the corner of his eyes, and he could see Hayato and Tsuna was currently happy to be each other sides.

Ieyasu just snorted quietly then turn his eyes to his parents. Nana unexpectedly looked at his back for a while too, Tsuna's closeness to Hayato sometimes made her felt guilty. Nevertheless Nana didn't want to get close with him, she was afraid, afraid if she would do something very despicable. _It's better for you not to live here, honestly..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

As Hayato had promised yesterday, today he would sleep together with his blonde haired brother. Tsuna couldn't do anything if it was his brother's wish, though he strongly objected it. Hayato too, actually he didn't want to sleep together with someone who just met for 2 days, maybe less. Ieyasu gave him a big smile to made him more relaxed, he even offered him if he wanted to chat a bit with him.

"Why do you... emm... how should I say..."

"Why I want to get close with you?" Ieyasu tried to complete his sentence, they were sitting on the bed while facing each other.

"Yeah, like that..."

"Hahahaha, don't worry, I'm sure you will find out soon! C'mon let's go to sleep, you have school tomorrow, right?"

Again, Hayato though Ieyasu always avoided his questions, whenever he wanted to know something from him, the blond haired man would quickly change the subject. Well, since he couldn't do anything about it, he decided to go to sleep and ignored those questions in his head for a while.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Today, the students in Namimori Middle School were excited by something, there was a gossip that there would be a new teacher came to this school. The boys were wandering if the teacher would be a hot chick while the girls were hoping the teacher was a sexy man. Hayato didn't care about those thing, he didn't give a damn to the new teacher, instead he was thinking how to deal with the upcoming event in his school. Every year, Namimori Middle School organized a cultural festival and every class must make a creative stall in their respective class and attracted all visitor to come to their stall to gain money. Last year, Hayato's class made a fortune-teller stall, and the worst, he was the one who became the fortune-teller. He didn't want something like that happened to him again.

Suddenly, all of the students that were chatting earlier, came back to their seats, and that meant the new teacher was on his way. His? Yes, the teacher had been confirmed as a male, this made the boys let out disappointed sighs while the girls cried in joy. When the door had been slid open, the teacher came into the classroom along with the principal.

"Good morning, class. Today, here, beside me is your new teacher. You may introduce yourself" The principal said as he gestured the new teacher to do so.

"Good morning, I'm your new homeroom teacher. My name is Gamma, and I hope we can cooperate in this one year" said the new teacher who had called himself Gamma with a smile on his face. The girls started murmuring again, even it wasn't too clear, but Hayato could understand what they were talking about.

"Ne, ne, he's pretty cool, don't you think?"  
>"And, look at those hair and eyes, it seems he's a foreigner!"<p>

"Ooh, now our class is heaven!"

And so on. Hayato just che-ed quietly and rested his chin to his palm on the table. Not long afterwards, the principal excused himself, he was busy afterall. The new teacher, or we said Gamma didn't bother to make a Q & A session, instead, he went straight to the point.

"As you already know, two weeks later, our school will hold a cultural festival"  
>"Aaah, sensei, why don't you let us ask questions for you?" One of the girls whined cutely to him.<p>

"You can ask me questions when lunch break" He replied her sternly.

"Boooo, you're cruel, sensei!"

"Anyway, who's the class representative here?" Gamma ignored the girl's whine for the second time and eyeing the class. Until a small hand raised up and Gamma figured out who was the class representative. Uni slowly stood up and smiled brightly to him.

"Let's see..., Uni, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Well then, come here and help your friends to decide what stall should we make"

Uni nodded and took steps to the front. They were discussing for a long time, in their discussion, sometimes Gamma would take a glance to Uni and smiled secretly to her. Then, after their long discussion, they decided to make a maid cafe in their class. Hayato slapped his forehead and hoped he wouldn't be given a strange role this time. He prayed silently to Buddha, Yamamoto who was beside him, just laughed, and this made Hayato ten times angrier. Since Yamamoto was good at cooking, so the chef was no other than him, and there were several students who would help him too. While for the decorating, all of the students were going to participate, obviously. And now, it was the time to decided who should be the maids.

"Haru want to! Pick me, pick me!" Haru said energetically and raised her hand high above.

"Count me in too!" Kyoko added her. There were others girls who agreed to do the job too, but Uni had some evil ideas in her mind when she saw Hayato was trying to avert his mind from the discussion. He was strangely looked at the window, whereas there was only blue sky waiting for him outside the window.

"I have an idea, to attract visitor, we should at least have a mascot" Uni said while hiding a sly smile behind her innocent smile. Hayato felt his sense tingling and felt a bad thing would come.

"Agree!" Haru replied her, and Hayato sent her a sharp glare.

"Hayato-san" Uni called his name, Hayato slowly turned his gaze from the window and faced the 'innocent' angel in front of the class. Uni still kept his smile on her face, even actually she scared Hayato to death when she was giving him her brightest smile.

"You do it" And those three words made Hayato's world collapsed in an instant, he couldn't oppose her, and that was the second reason why Hayato couldn't oppose her. Ahh, he almost forgot, his brother was always enthusiastic for coming to his school cultural festival, what should he say to him about his role as a maid? After that, the bell rung and it was time to lunch break. The students instantly forgot about Gamma and they hurriedly busied themselves with their friends again.

Gamma took a step closer to Uni and patted her head.

"Way to go Uni, that silver haired brat deserves it"

"Hahaha, thank you, Ojii-san"

"You really look like your mother when smiling like that"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Stop following me!"

"I'm not following you~, I'm heading for our college"

Tsuna and Ieyasu were walking together to their college, even 'together' didn't fit for them. Tsuna fastened his pace and wanted to get away from his not-so-close-twin brother, while Ieaysu tried to mocked him by following him from behind. Ieyasu finally caught up with him then wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Hahahahaha, c'mon! Don't be like that to your brother"

"Stupid, idiot" Tsuna cursed him in a very small voice, he still couldn't forgive him and why he must come back now? Even thought his father was the one who asked his blond haired brother to come back, it still didn't make any sense. Moreover, he hate him.

"I know about your relationship with Hayato, Tsuna-kun" Ieyasu whispered to Tsuna's ear and made sure there were no people close to them. This time, Tsuna's face became redder.

"W-WHAT!"

"I've seen it yesterday, when you and him were in the restroom"

Cold sweat began to pour from Tsuna's forehead to his cheek. _Don't tell me he's going to tel-_

"Hahaha, don't worry, I won't tell anyone... It's your secret after all"

"..."

"I'm still your brother you know, you can tell me anything"

Tsuna lowered his head, and he moved Ieyasu's arm from his shoulder then faced him straight on his eyes.

"I..."

Ieyasu grinned to him, he still the Tsuna that he always knew. He patted his shoulder a couple times then began to walk to his science faculty. Tsuna stared at his back as he began to walked away from his spot. Ieyasu seemed to realize this, thus he waved his hand while walking, but didn't turned his back.

"You can rely on me about your love problem, Tsuna!" Ieyasu shouted to him, but he still did not turn around to face Tsuna.

"I-Idiot! Don't say it too loud!"

.

.

(*O*)

The school was over faster today, the principal held some kind of meeting that involved all of the school's staffs, Hayato slightly groaned. Because the new teacher gave them a lot of homework, he couldn't hang out with his friends today. Of course, Yamamoto and his feeble brain were the worst combination when it came to homework, so he needed to go home faster. Haru and Kyoko wanted to eat sweet things at the nearest cake shop, it was impossible for a boy like Hayato to follow them. Lambo, he didn't want to spend 1 minute with him, he might end up killing him, and Uni..., she was the last person that Hayato wanted to hang out with.

He walked to his house alone, and passed some stores in his way. The old lady at the florist always greeted him when he passed through her shop. Sometimes, Hayato stopped at the pet shop and take a look at the pets that kept in there. There was a cat that always picked a fight with him, like scratched him or jumped to his face. But for some reasons, he was attached to the cat. After scratched the cat's ear for the last time, Hayato began to walk again.

As he was about to reached his house, his father seemed just got out of the house.

"Dad?"

"Hayato, nice timing!"

"H-Huh?" And with that, he held Hayato's wrist and dragged him to an unknown destination.

"W-Wait! I haven't put my bag!"  
>"That's okay, let's go eat together!"<p>

Then they reached a small comfy shop at the side of the street. It was a cafe and when he entered the cafe, he could smell coffee beans' aroma and pastries and... His stomach began to grumble.

"I know it! I was planning to pick you up at your school, but you've gotten home faster!"

"Well, the school is busy today"

They sat near the window and a waiter immediately approached them before giving them the menu. Iemitsu ordered a cup of black coffee and croissants while Hayato ordered a hot chocolate and a waffle. After the waiter had written their order, he excused himself, and left Hayato and Iemitsu together.

"Has something happened today?" Hayato asked him straightly.

"No"  
>"Then, why did you want to bring me here?"<p>

"Ahahaha, well, is it wrong to spend my time with my son?"

"By skipping your work" Hayato added him.

"No, no ,no! It's over quickly today" Iemitsu told him then began scratching his head. While waiting for their foods to come, Iemitsu chatted with him and Hayato told him about what happened in his school today, minus the maid cafe part. Even thought they had dinner yesterday, but this time, it was more fun. He felt really refreshed and he could talk freely to his father, unlike yesterday. He was thinking, if he could do the same with his mother someday.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Tsuna was in his duty again today, as a part-time worker in Reborn's store. Dino shook his shoulder a couple times and shouted at him.

"You cheater, Tsunaaaaa! You left me alone with this evil yesterday!"

"Hiii! I-I'm sorry! Yesterday, was-"

"Sawada! You better not do it again, or else I will tell Reborn to cut your salary!" Lal interrupted them after banged the cashier's desk with her muscular arm.

"F-Forgive me!" Tsuna bent down his body a couple times, after Lal had gone away from the desk, Tsuna rested his chin to the desk and inwardly blamed his father. But when the door opened and sent bell's sounds to Tsuna's ear, Tsuna quickly straightened himself. He was about to greet the customer, but...

"D-Dad? Hayato?"

"Hey, Tsuna! We just want to buy some snacks"

"Nii-sama"

Dino widened his eyes, he looked at the said 'dad' and 'Hayato' then looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna himself, he was shocked and never expected them to come here. Hayato and Iemitsu chose some snacks, and since Iemitsu was an adult, he bought a bottle of sake with him. Tsuna press the machine's button rapidly, since he was already used to it. Dino was still gawking at them, and the silver haired boy, Dino thought he didn't resemble Tsuna or Iemitsu in any way.

"Aah, Hayato told me, two weeks from now, there will be cultural festival held in his school" Iemitsu said while pulled out his wallet and gave Tsuna some cash.

"What? It's really fast"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO COME!" That was the second time the poor desk was being hit. Hayato immediately said it out loud, he didn't want his brother to see him in a maid outfit later. Tsuna stared at him and laughed to him.

"You know, if you say like that, that makes me want to go even more"

"Nii-sama!"

Lal was annoyed at Iemitsu and Hayato's arrival in this store, it made the store noisier. Even those two boys had given her a headache just by standing there. After Iemitsu waved a goodbye to Tsuna, he and Hayato walked away from the store.  
>"Sawada..."<p>

"Y-Yes?" Hearing Lal's low voice, somehow it made Tsuna scared.

"Don't bring your family to your workplace!"

"I-I don't bring them! They came here by themselves!"

End of Chapter 5


End file.
